


Break down the door

by TheHeartOfTheStar



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Dominique, F/M, M/M, Multi, TayDomTay, TayTay, Threesome, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeartOfTheStar/pseuds/TheHeartOfTheStar
Summary: "Remember, love-" Crystal barely heard Dominique over the rush in his ears. She bit him hard in the back, painful, just as he liked. He felt his member throb at the sharp sting. "-you promised to obey me"Roger squirmed in the bed again, but he was a good boy and didn't utter a single sound. Crystal nodded.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the TayDomTay I had perfectly outlined. This is something that just happened at 2am when I just couldn't sleep because jetlag.

When Crystal opened the door, the apartment was unusually dark. Flicking the lights on he could see two wine glasses still on the coffee table, and scattered clothing leaving a trail to the bedroom.

He had told them to wait for him, but deep down Crystal knew that was a vain hope. With the eagerness Roger had had the whole day, and Dominique wearing that see through dress that hinted but hid her at the same time- yes, Crystal understood how easy it would have been for them to pay no mind to him and just fall into each other's bodies.

Sighing, he went to the guest room to take a shower before going to bed. He'd rather do it on their main bathroom, but Dominique always complained Roger and him were loud bathroom users.

When he was done, he softly padded to the other side of the apartment. He hadn't noticed it before, but he could see faint light coming from under the door. He reached for the handle and turned. Unexpectedly, it was locked.

"A second!" Dominique's soft voice came from inside. Crystal couldn't help but frown, he had thought they were both asleep.

The door opened and instead of letting Crystal in, the woman was pushing him kindly but firmly back, closing the door behind her. Dominique was wearing a lacy bra and see through panties and the softest stockings. The dark blue of the fabric contrasted perfectly with her olive skin in a way that made her a master piece. Her lips were bright red as she had been using them roughly not too long ago, her cheeks flushed red.

Dom let her eyes roam over his body, taking him in. His strong arms, broad chest and thick waist. His muscled thighs and sturdy legs. Crystal couldn't help but blush a little at her eager gaze, but never backing down. He knew she liked what she saw, and he was proud of that. She drank him all the way down and them some in the way up, eyes finally setting on his face, framed by his wet hair. Dom smiled at him when he caught her eye.

Dom's fingertips grazed over his forearms, up over his biceps, under his clavicles, down though the center of his chest, under his pecs and up again, her small hands finally setting on his chest.

She licked her lips and that was all Crystal needed to crowd her against the door, hands all over her body, mouth wet and warm and desperate with pent up anticipation turned into disappointment when he thought he would get nothing but sleepy snored when he finally went to bed. But Dom was very much awake, and almost as eager as he was, the kiss turning filthier than Crystal could ever have hoped for in only seconds. Her hands traced over his arms, down his back to settle on his butt, kneading his cheeks and scratching lightly his ass and upper thighs.

He pressed his rapidly hardening cock against her belly, a broken groan escaping his throat. Sneaking a hand between them, Dominique broke the kiss and smiled wickedly up at him while she stroked him with expert ease. He was resting on his elbows against the wall, bracketing her body with his. He groaned again when she spit over his cock and her hand to ease the movements.

"I've got a little surprise for you" Dom said against his throat, nibbling lightly there.

"Yeah?" Crystal answered breathily. He wasn't close to coming, exactly, but her hands were pure sin. She knew how to touch him to have him writhing in seconds.

"Yes, but you have to promise you will be good for me" She bit his neck a bit harder this time, in a way he had seen her use countless times on Roger. It never ceased to amaze Crystal how the drummer would fall under with only a little rough nibble like that and a filthy instruction of having to be a good boy. Still, this wasn't the usual dynamic between Dom and himself.

"What? Roger was enough of a brat today that you want to discipline me too?" He grunted out, thrusting his hips forward. She gasped, and even when the hand stroking his cock didn't stop, the nails of her other hand clawed at his hip. A reminder of who was in charge.

"Oh, he was so good. The perfect boy for me, easy and soft and willing. You should have seen him." She whispered, and Crystal moaned at the image. He could almost see him, in fact. All pliant, eyes hooded, chest flushed, wanting so bad to be good for her. Such beautiful Rog, needing to be good.

"So? What is it then?" Crystal managed to say, shaking the image that had pooled heat low in his belly.

"That is part of the surprise. But I need you to promise me you'll behave for me-" Dom had slowed her hand, but she was adding more pressure now, thumbing his slip when her hand came up to the tip. "-you need to do as I say"

"Yes" Crystal whispered. He could do that, letting her be in charge. She pulled away from him, pushing him back slightly to open the door.

When he entered the room, it was as if someone had punched him in the gut. The air thickened and he couldn't breathe.

On the bed, face against the mattress, ass high up, holding himself shakily in his knees, was Roger. Flushed deeply and sweaty with exertion. His head was turned to the door, and Crystal could see the glazed eyes, tear tracks down the side of his face. Crystal's cock twitched imagining what Dom could have done to him to get him sobbing so prettily.

Roger's eyes zeroed on him, and he bit his lips roughly. He was going to draw blood if he kept that up.

"Roger, don't bite yourself like that" thank God Dom had noticed it too, immediately. Roger obeyed and closed his eyes, frowning and pouting. Crystal wondered if he had being instructed to be quiet. That would be the only thing that explained why Roger wasn't moaning high and whiny, what he usually did whenever they got him like this.

"Isn't he the most perfect thing?" Dom asked, loud enough for Roger to hear. He writhed as much as he could. The drummer's hands were tied behind his back, restricting his movements, and Crystal could see his leaking dick painfully hard hanging between his legs.

"Oh, he is. So good and obedient, so perfect, a real treat-" Crystal's mouth was on autopilot, he couldn't break his gaze from the shiny end of the plug stuffed deep down Roger's ass. As he watched, he could see how the drummer squeezed his hole around it, arching his back slightly bat the praise.

"Mmm, he is" Dominique agreed, slotting herself to Crystal's back, reaching around to stroke his dick again.

He couldn't help but thrust into her hand. God, he needed a mouth around his cock right now or we was going to die.

"Remember, love-" Crystal barely heard Dominique over the rush in his ears. She bit him hard in the back, painful, just as he liked. He felt his member throb at the sharp sting. "-you promised to obey me"

Roger squirmed in the bed again, but he was a good boy and didn't utter a single sound. Crystal nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Roger, remember what I said” came Dominique’s voice, and the inflection of her words made it clear she was not to be disobeyed. “Unless it’s the safe word, I don’t want to hear a single sound, alright?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My VPN is very much dead and I miss my internet friends. So I write smut to soften my pains.

Dom ordered him to get on the bed, and she went to sit in the armchair they kept in the room. She had pulled it from the corner and it now faced the bed.

Crystal climbed behind Roger, as it seemed like the right place for him. Fuck, he loved Roger like this, pliant and open and at his mercy. He took in his tense muscles, and even when he knew Roger liked to be sore the day after, Crystal couldn’t help but want him to be as rested and relaxed as possible when drumming.

“Do you want me to untie your hands?” Crystal asked softly, hands running softly up and down his arms. Roger looked at Dom with questioning eyes, and she smiled approvingly.

“Answer the question, Rog,” She said in a soft voice, and Crystal stroked the back of his head reassuringly. Roger closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them again, the tech could see fresh tears pooling dangerously. Roger reveled in this, the caring words, her sweet voice coupled with Crystal’s firm petting. It amazed the tech how Roger was always so grateful to be good for them, always willing to go under.

“Yes, please,” the drummer said. Dom looked at Crystal and nodded, and he made quick work of the soft knots on his wrists, massaging them to ease some of the tension. When he released them, Roger’s arms immediately went down to help him steady himself.

“Well done, Roger. You are so good for telling us what you need,” her soft tone made the drummer shiver. Crystal bent down over him, kissing the middle of his back lightly, hands going to the blond’s thighs. Pulling slightly, he made Roger open his legs further.

The drummer immediately pushed back against him, letting his weight rest against Crystal’s lap. The tech straightened up letting out a low groan, Roger’s skin was on fucking fire. Crystal’s cock was resting between the drummer’s cheeks, and he couldn’t help thrusting forward just once, promising more. Roger moaned brokenly.

“Roger, remember what I said” came Dominique’s voice, and the inflection of her words made it clear she was not to be disobeyed. “Unless it’s the safe word, I don’t want to hear a single sound, alright?”

And fuck, if Dom imposing herself like that wasn’t the hottest thing Crystal had ever heard. His hands kneaded his partner’s thighs, and Crystal felt him trembling under him. Still, Roger nodded against the bed and didn’t say anything.

Crystal looked at her, waiting for his orders. When their eyes met, she smiled at him and nodded once, approving. Suddenly, with that small gesture, the air seemed to thicken. Crystal took a deep breath and swallowed, trying to calm his pounding heart. He wasn’t one to sub often, but tonight he was starting to understand just what Roger loved so much about being obedient.

“Crystal, I want you to make him come using the plug,” she said, and Crystal groaned again. This woman was going to be the end of him.

Beneath him, Roger shook with the effort of remaining quiet. The tech petted his back, at the same time reassuring and commanding. They had done this long enough for the drummer to know immediately what Crystal wanted. He arched his back further, letting his ass higher. God, Roger was such a sight.

“Yeah, you want that, baby?” Crystal growled, letting his nails fingertips dug just a bit too hard on the drummer’s thighs as he trailed up. His left hand grabbed Roger’s hip to keep him still, while his right hand kneaded a cheek. “You want me to make you come like that, fucking you with the toy, getting you all desperate- Yeah, you’ll want me to never stop because it will feel so good inside you. Is it big, baby?”

Roger's hands clenched tightly on the sheets, and Crystal could peripherally see his open mouth, panting as if he had just run a marathon. 

“It’s very big-“ Dom’s soft voice reached them and Crystal shoot her a heated look. She smirked at him and winked, and Crystal could see her pinching her nipples through her bra. He wanted to swat her hands away and lick them, bite them. “-just as big as my fist.”

Crystal groaned. Granted, Dom’s hand wasn’t too big, but comparing the plug to her fist, knowing Rog was stretched enough she could get her whole hand inside him, imagining just how long she had to have been getting him ready for it- Crystal dick throbbed at the picture.

“Mmm, really? That big? Oh, and I’m sure you took it so well, Roger, yes, baby, taking it like a champion, letting it stretch you so good- I bet you didn’t make a sound, you didn’t complain once, just wanting to do as you were told, right? So good for Dom, baby, so perfect taking it all-“ Crystal’s voice was rough with arousal, and he heard Dom moan. His fingers finally having reached the end of the plug, Crystal risked a glance at Dominique.

She was leaning back, one of her hands flat against her lower belly, pressing in; the other still playing with her round boobs. Crystal knew she liked that, having hands so very close to the place that would give her the most pleasure, but holding back. She liked the anticipation, the teasing, the edging. Oh, the number of times he had held her legs open for long hours, giving her hickeys in the soft skin between her thigh and her dripping pussy. How she would writhe against the bed, oh, but he was stronger, he could pin her down-

Groaning loudly, his whole body flushed, he reached for the end of the plug currently nestled deep inside the drummer. He pulled once, testing the way Roger was holding it in, already thinking about the best rhythm to set.

“Oh, baby, you are so stretched, but still so tight. You feel this, feel me pulling it out? Yeah, baby, I’m going to fuck you so good-“ Crystal pulled the plug out slowly, letting Roger feel the slow drag out. He pulled it out completely, and suddenly it was as if Roger’s breathing was amplified, it was just so loud. Sure, he wasn’t moaning, but oh, he was so close to it. Still, a quick glance at Dom told Crystal she wasn’t going to hush him just yet. She was moving her hips minutely, eyes fixed in Rog’s fluttering hole.

“Just a second, baby, I have to lube you up. Oh, yes, you’re going to get a good pounding, baby. You’re going to cum so hard around this plug, and then I’ll keep fucking you with it until it hurts you-“ Crystal poured some lube over the plug, even when he doubted the drummer needed much as he could see the needleless syringe on the bedside table. Dom usually preferred to directly _inject_ lube deep into Roger’s hole when she was planning a long scene. It was a sight, Roger leaking everywhere afterward, so full of lube and come it dripped down his thighs obscenely. “-yeah, that’s right, and a part of you will want me to stop because you’ll be so sore already –Oh, yeah, baby, but I’m going to keep it up anyway because you’re desperate for it, you want it so bad you’ll be rock hard again-”

When he pushed the plug inside again, he made a screwdriver move with his hand, and Roger's whole body tensed. Fuck, Crystal needed to be inside his hot, tight hole already. He needed him just like this, sensitive and willing and so very desperate to be fucked good.

“-Yes, you’re taking it so well, so tight, yes, baby, moving exactly right, so beautiful-“ Crystal grunted as he set a fast pace, fucking Roger deep with the plug.

Dominique moaned at his words and Crystal smiled. She loved to hear his dirty talk, and he had wondered how long would it take her to start moaning. Crystal looked at Dom, and she was touching herself over the panties, her own pupils blown wide.

“-you are taking it so good, baby, such a good boy for Dom, obeying her so perfectly, yes, baby, of, fuck, look at her, she’s so proud of you, she’s so hot looking at you getting wrecked like this-“ Roger turned his head and Crystal couldn’t help the rough thrust of his hips against his butt, the hand holding the drummer’s hip tightening and his dick smearing precum on the back of his thigh. Roger was a right mess, face red and eyelashes wet, biting his lips roughly to keep quiet. His back was flushed deeply, arched so gorgeous to get Crystal’s hard thrusting with the plug, muscles tense with arousal.

“-oh, yeah, baby, you love feeling it like this, don’t you? Yes, I know you do, sometimes in the studio, fuck- you bend over or you laugh with one of the boys and all I can think about is getting you on your hands and knees, pulling down your pants, and fucking you right there-“ at this, Crystal heard Dom moan even louder. Roger nodded against the bedding. Both of them had this peculiar fantasy, of fucking in the studio. “-I’d spend no time prepping you because you’d already be so wet and open from the night before, yeah, fuck, you think I don’t know what you and Dom do in the shower every morning, how you finger each other so good-“

Roger was shaking in the way Crystal knew meant he was getting very close. But Crystal wanted more, he wanted Roger to prove to him he was feeling good. So he doubled his efforts, turning the plug just right, the tip down to hit his prostate right on with every thrust.

“-yeah, baby, that’s right, you’re gonna come, aren’t you? You are so close, baby, yes, so hot and good for me-“ Crystal smiled wickedly. He knew what he wanted. “-yes, baby, moan for me, c’mon, Rog, moan-“

Roger shook his head against the bed, knuckles turning white gripping the sheets in a valiant effort not to make any sound. Fuck him, Crystal wanted him to break, he needed to hear him. He looked at Dom, but her eyes were fixed in Roger’s hole, the way it stretched around it. 

“-I said moan!” Crystal growled dangerously, pumping the plug even harder.

“Do it.” Dominique said, and that was all it took for Roger to throw his head back and scream brokenly.

“Fuck, yes, yes, ah, yes, please, ah fuck, mmm, fuck Crystal, yes, please, Dom, please-“ Roger was sobbing, and not a minute later he was spilling all over the bedsheets.

Crystal slowed down his thrusting, letting the plug fill Roger deep and so good, knowing the drummer liked the stretch right after he came. Still, he kept moving the toy minutely to press against his prostate. Roger was shivering and sobbing.

“Say thank you, Roger” Dominique voice was breathy, but still quite in control. Crystal groaned, he loved when she bossed them right after an orgasm.

“Th- thank you” Roger said in a small voice, a low whine still escaping his throat.

“It was my pleasure” Crystal said, bending down to kiss the small of his back. He looked up at Dom and smiled. Oh, this night was barely starting.


End file.
